My Inazuma Eleven Diary
by xStarBINA
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic. Takes place during FFI. Revolves around Fudou and my oc. Rated M for language and sexual hints. Fudou and Shina are shildhood friends, but what happens when friendship transforms into love?
1. Meet Kawaki Shina

_My Inazuma Eleven OC;_

_-Kawaki Shina;_

_-19 Years;_

_-Foward;_

_-Long black straight hair which reaches her waist. A little red mixed in it. Grey/Blackish eyes with sparkles when she's happy. Red lips and a tanned skin. Shina wears skinny jeans and tight tops which looks great on her. She wears sneakers and bright bracelets. She is never seen without her necklace. A tattoo of a star on her left wrist and a tattoo with the names of her brothers on her back. She also has a piercing in her ear._

_-Playfull character, likes it when there are no problems. When there is a problem, she will try to fix it. Fast thinker, and doesn't like to be told what to do. When she gets angry, she'll get agressive and impossible to stop. Always ready to help. Doesn't trust anyone, except Fudou who is her childhood friend. When she has her mind set, nothing will take her thoughts of that goal. Mature, but loves playing games and teasing other people. Will never make anyone cry._


	2. How it all begun

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and I had already done work. There was nothing stopping me from going outside and play some soccer. Well, there was. My phone. Being annoyed by anyone who would call me now, I answered with an angry "Yeah?". Then I went silent. It was coach Hibiki, who asked me to come to the Raimon soccer clubroom in a hour. Not knowing what to expect, I slowly walked out of the door.

When I came to the building I was a bit suprised to see a lot of people there. Mostly people from school, but there were some guys I didn't regonize at first sight. When I heard someone call my name, I turned around. Only to see my childhood friend, Fudou Akio standing against the wall. I hadn't see him for quite some time, so I ran to him and smiled. I was pretty happpy to see him. He laughed at my action and just said something like "whaah, you must have missed me like crazy".

After I introduced myself to everyone else, coach Hibiki finally showed up. He looked like he had something important to say, and then he started to talk. All of us were choosen to represent Japan in the worldwide FF? I was a bit shocked, like what? But there were only 16 seats, and 22 people here. So we had to play a match to decide who would go and who would stay back.

After they made the teams we started playing. Everyone kept being selfish and showing off that I got annoyed with all of them. I got the ball and started pushing my way into the other half of the field, when Fudou appeared in front of me. "Hey babe, gimme my ball back." Fudou is all talk, I got past him pretty easily.

After the match the coach announced the represetatives. I was in, so were Fudou, Kidou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, Hiroto and Endou. And some more, which I didn't really pay attention to. I went home to grab my stuff and got back to the clubhouse in a hour. We were meant to leave in two hours, but yeah. They were late.

As soon as we entered the plane I sat next to a window. I love to see ths sky. Someone came to sit next to me. It was Kazemaru. I have always liked Kazemaru, he's such a nice boy. Sometimes at school, when it gets boring I just play with his hair. I know he likes that. But I don't like him like that, we are just friends. Good friends.

During the flight most people were asleep. I wasn't, but Kazemaru was. So I decided to put on some music and close my eyes for a whilee. It was going to be a long flight, and I get bored fast. Eventually Kazemaru woke up and we started to talk about everyone else. He knows a lot about everyone. He told me Tsunami is afraid to fly, which made sense since he is a man of the ocean. He looked terrified, by the way.

It was prettt funny to talk to Kazemaru, who told me about everything he knew. Which was a lot. Then he asked me about Fudou, who was sitting behind us. As I tried to explain that he was a childhoodfriend, he put his head betweet us and said; "Why lie, sweetie. You may tell him the truth now." God, how did I miss that teasing. I automaticly fell for it. "What truth, exactly?" We went on teasing each other for a while, untill we realized Kazemaru had a confused look on his face. I bursted out laughing.

After explaining to Kazemaru that that's the way we communicate, he was still confused as Hell. I knew what he was thinking, and so did Fudou. "Tell anyone about the love you just witnessed and I'll kill you." Yep, that's Fudou Akio. Always so nice. Well, he is to me.. We just happen to have this.. thing. I wouldn't call it love yet, but it's close. We can't live with, nor can we live without each other. And we tease each other alot. It's fun. He has never been mad at me, no matter what I said to him. He just takes everything..

While Fudou and Kazemaru continued their conversation, I stood up. I can't sit down that long. It was killing me, so I kinda walked past all the seats and watched most of them still sleeping. I looked at Sakuma, who was somehow awake. He smiled. He has a nice smile, he seduce me to do something naughty. But I knew Fudou was watching me, he is always watching me. And I know for a fact, he doesn't want me to date anyone right now. Not after what happened with my ex boyfriend.

So I just sat down next to Sakuma. I kinda liked his hair. It's long and girly, but it suits him. I know there are alot of girls crushing on him, I have seen so many of them confess to him. But, being the gentleman he is, he nicely turned them down. All of them. As we started to talk I felt something. When I looked up, I saw Sakuma and Fudou stare eachother down. I laughed, there's no way he could win a staring contest with Fudou. I know. I tried.

When they finally stopped staring Sakuma spoke to me in a quiet way. "You better watch out with him. He's known for his reputation, and it's not good." I had so much trouble trying to remain serious then. He doesn't know anything. I am the girl who has been with Fudou throughout his life. I stopped him when I almost killed his own father. And now, Sakuma is warning me for him. Hahaha, it's hilarious. But I didn't say anything. I just replied with; "Really? I happen to have a thing for bad boys." which made poor Sakuma almost choke on his drink. With a straight face I walked back to my seat.

After a long stare Fudou gave me, he finally asked what Sakuma wanted. I just looked at Sakuma from the distance and got an idea. "Hey Fudou, wanna play a game?" He obviously didn't trust me..he trusted me with his life, but in this case.. He knew I had a plan. I pulled him over and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened. He gave me a meaningfull look. I knew he would agree. This is gonna be the best weeks in my life.


	3. The arrival at Liocott Island

The rest of the flight went well, except for Sakuma and Kidou, who almost killed each other. This is what happened. Hiroto kinda asked which girl Sakuma would date if he had the chance. Poor Sakuma answered honestly, but without thinking. He said Haruna. Haruna as in Kidou Yuutos' younger sister. Everyone went silent, just staring at the two of them. I think I saw steam coming out of Kidous' ears. He went crazy. I feel a bit sorry for Haruna. If it's up to her brother, she will stay alone for the rest of her life.

Finally we were reaching Liocott Island. Was about damn time. When the plane landed, everyone wanted to get out as soon as possible. Which only let to all of them crashing into each other. As soon as I set foot on the land, a sudden heat took over my body. I took off the baseball jacket I was wearing, and immediatly I felt eyes on me. Fudou, who else. He was openly staring at me.

"Like what you're seeing, sweetie?" I couldn't help but ask. Even though we were playing again, I smiled when he answered. "Hmm.. Ever since you came into my sight." How charming. When he came walking beside me he whispered something in my ear. "Next time, wear something with more.. euhm.. clothes." Then he ran off.

By the time we reached our hotel, we were practicly dying. From hunger. Since Aki and the rest of the managers still had to cook, we were sent to our rooms for some rest. I laughed when I saw whos room was next to mine. One side, it was Sakuma. Other side, Kidou. This meaning they would see anyone walking in and out.

After I unpacked my stuff, I sat on the bed. It was way to hot, so I tried to open the window. While doing that, Kidou and Sakuma walked in. Shocked by their greetings I turned around. If they were going to lecture me about Fudou, I woud die. But they didn't. They were just trying to have a conversation with me, while I was still fighting the window.

Then suddely I felt someone standing behind me, pushing me against the window. Two hands covering mine and opening the window. I knew exactly who it was, but I didn't thank him. Instead I just sat down on one side of the bed, while Kidou and Sakuma were still sitting on the other side. I looked deeply into Fudous' dark grey eyes,without blinking. Fudou just stared back. The other two boys still looking at us. Confused.

I was gonna die laughing. Fudou and me were sitting on the bed. I was leaning my back against the wall, while Fudou planted his head on my lap. We used to sit like this for hours, when we were youger. But Fudou, being the jerk he was, didn't want anyone to know his soft side. He has always been the bad guy. You know, the bad guy every girl falls for. Except, I didn't. And that is why I can call him my best friend.

I know he would do anything for me. He teases me, pulls pranks with me, scolds me, yells at me and flirts with me. He's my perfect boyfriend. Well, he would be. If we would give each other a chance. What we're obviously not doing. We just wanna have fun for now. But I won't ever forget that night. What he said then, the words are still in my head. As I looked down I realized he was thinking about it too.

"Whatever you do, just.. Just make sure you keep your promise to me, okay babe?" I gave him my sweetest smile. Of course I was going to keep that promise. When we were older. And more serious. Much more serious.

By the time diner was ready, we were both asleep. Tired from the flight and not sleeping then, we laid next to each other. I felt save. Knowing he had his arms wrapped around me, so he would feel when the nightmares would come back. I didn't want to wake up yet, so when I heart someone enter the room I pretended to be asleep.

I felt someone leaning over me. Kazemaru, I thought. He tried to wake me up, but I had already fell asleep again. Fudou woke up, looked at Kazemaru and smirked. "She won't wake up by just calling her, you know. Lemme do it." Within a second I felt his hand reaching for me and I grabbed his wrist. Without opening my eyes. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty. Time for diner." I smiled.

During dinner nothing important happened. Coach gave us our training menu's and it is gonna be hard. But there are also a few days without training. I'm gonna take full advantace of those days. The food was good. Aki did a wonderfull job. Afterwards I took a shower and went outside for a walk. Looked like everyone decided to go for a walk. So far for some quietness.

I didn't really feel like walking with Fudou, and walked beside Gouenji. He doesn't speak much. It didn't matter to me, all I wanted was some peace. When we got back, I went straight to my room. Ready for a long night, sleeping in that nice looking bed. I quickly changed into my sleepdress and jumped into the bed. It took me three minutes before I fell asleep. And it took about an hour before I woke up again.

Instead of trying to sleep, I went downstairs. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator, opened it and put in on the table. Then I heart someone walking down the stairs. Sakuma. I smiled. "What are you doing, being still awake?" He looked as if he didn't sleep at all. "Couldn't sleep. You?" "Same."

I turned on the tv and found movie, which I had already seen. Sakuma sat next to me and we watched the movie together. But when I looked beside me, he wasn't paying attention to the movie. He was watching me, smiling and the looked away blushing.

What the hell? Why is he blushing? Stupid me. I should have worn a jacket or something. The sleepingdress was short and open.l, course he's blushing. As I was thinking, he moved closer to me. I didn't realize what he was doing untill he did it. He softly kissed my cheek, getting even more red. I was shocked.

"Sakuma? What ar-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because his lips.. His lips were touching mine. And honestly, it felt good. But I didn't kiss him back, nor did I push him away. I just sat there, trying not to loose it. Sakuma is incredible sexy and I knew that. But.. I had already promised myself to someone here...


	4. Fights with friends are never fun

Urgh. I've had a headache all day. Probably because I didn't sleep, after I woke up. Hell, how could I sleep anyway. My thoughts kept going to places I didn't want them to go. In the end I got so angry with myself, I started to do my hair. In the middle of the night. That's why I have these braids in my hair now. Looks pretty cool, thou.

At breakfast everyone was looking for Sakuma, who wasn't in his room. I softly walked to Kidou en told him to find Sakuma before he did something stupid. Kidou didn't ask questions, he just wet outside to look for him. When they came back, Sakuma apologized to everyone. He looked like crap. His eyes were red from crying and I knew he didn't sleep either. He looked about as bad as I felt.

At practise I tried hard to concentrate, but I failed harshly. I was hoping noone would notice, but off course they would. During break Kidou came to ask if I knew anything about Sakuma. I denied. If Sakuma didn't tell his best friend, I wouldn't either. But that also meant, I couldn't tell Fudou. Not like I was planning to do so anyway. I don't wanna find Sakuma death because of kissing me.

And beside, that kiss was good. He could make any girl, including myself, go crazy. But I can't think about that now. It's no use crying of spilled milk, right? So when Fudou asked why I was walking around as Death himself, I had to lie about it. And he sees right trough my lies.

It's still the same day, and I'm laying in bed feeling terrible. Fudou and I just had a fight. A big fight. We never fought like this before. I could see he was so angry at me. I hate to see him like that. It's all my fault. We're not talking now, and it kills me. God, I love that trashtalking, egoistic, annoying piece of crap so much.

After practise, Fudou wanted to talk to me. We walked for a bit untill we reached the park. He made me sit down on the bench while he went to get me some energydrinks, which coach forbid. As we sat there in silence, all I wanted was to tell him what was bothering me. But I didn't. Instead I just did something stupid. I asked him what he wanted to talk about. "You."

"There's nothing wrong, Akio". Yes, I use his firstname when we are alone. He doesn't allow anyone to use his fullname, but like I said, he lets me get away with anything. "Don't lie to me, babe." I couldn't look at his face. I knew he was getting angry, but I still didn't say anything. Making him go even more mad. Somehow, I like it when he goes mad. It shows his dominant side, and me being just as dominant as he, makes it fun to playfight with him. But this was serious.

"Don't you trust me?", he then asked. I was shocked. How could he think that. I have always trusted him, and there was no reason why I wouldn't trust him now. "Course I trust you. Why?" His face got red from anger. "Because you are hiding something from me. Something that happend last night. Somethjng involving that longhaired, eyepatch wearing heartbreaker called Sakuma." Now my face became red.

"How did you know?" That was a stupid question, and I knew it. I just had to win myself some time. Fudou didn't answer me. I was getting pretty worried now. When Fudous' mind is set, it's impossible to change it. And he wanted to know who made me upset. If it wasn't scary, it would be so cute. "I knew it. What happend?" Sigh. There was no way out. I had to tell him. If I didn't, he would have gone to find Sakuma.

"Well.. I couldn't sleep and went downstairs and then he came downstairs and we were just watching tv and suddenly he confessed to me", I said in one breathe. "No guy has ever upsetted you by confessing." I should have known. "He kinda, sort of, kissed me?" Fudous' eyes widened. His hands were shaking. His face was red. He was about to explode.

"He. Did. What?! That son of a.. I will hurt him so bad, he will never kiss anyone again." Like I said, Fudou exploded. I didn't do anything, I just listened to these words. There wasn't really anything I could do anyway. I gave Fudou my drink and he took it. After a while he calmed down. "Did he hurt you, babe?" I shook my head. Sakuma didn't hurt me, it was me who hurt myself. By letting him kiss me.

Fudou was staring at the ground. His face was still red, but his breathing was back to normal. "Akio. You shouldn't worry about me. He didn't do anything wrong, he just wanted me to know about his feelings. You should be mad at me, not him." Fudou looked me right in my eyes. With every passing second, I got more scared. Fudou reads my mind like a open book. Which means..

"You didn't push him away, did you?" His voice was calm. Too calm. I didn't dare to answer, I just looked away. "You enjoyed it. You liked his lips on yours. YOU ENJOYED IT." Now he was really mad. I tried to calm him down, but it had no effect. It was the first words didn't affect him.

"You just let him kiss you, you enjoyed it and then you didn't tell me. And now you're protecting him. Are you in love?" This time I did answer. "There is only one person I love and you know who that is." Fudou shook his head. "You should leave me alone for a while. I need to think and I don't wanna hurt you."

I had to leave him. And I didn't know what to so now. It's already half past one pm and I'm still awake. I know Fudou came back just before dinner. He was quiet and I saw him sending these angry looks at Sakuma. I need to talk to him. I don't even know if he's asleep. I'm worried about him. Not because he's my best friend, or because he is angry. I'm worried because I hurt him. And he loves me.


	5. Fudou's point of view

As usually, I woke up before she did. I can't believe what happend. She is beautifull. Hope I didn't make her mad. Well, honestly, she gets so cute when she's angry. And scary.  
Someone once said she is the female version of me. Maybe she is. Maybe that's why I want her. Or maybe it's because she can fight me on my level. Not verbally, no. Real fight, with kicking and hitting. Hell, she has an amazing kick.  
Yeah. I'm getting a bit frustrated now. It's too early to get ready and I don't wanna wake her up yet. God knows what will happen then. By the way, what did happen? When did I become so soft? It has to be her. I've slept with other girls, but she.. She makes me come back for more. Every fcking time. Why? Please God, don't let her be mad at me.  
"Wake up, babe. Time for breakfast." Where the hell did I throw my shirt? Oh, stop looking at me. What is going on with me? Why do I feel so weird? What is she thinking? I can feel her fingers through my hair. She's shaking. She's not getting sick, is she?  
Oh God, these kisses. She makes me go crazy. These lips. What should I do? Argh. Just kiss her back. Don't think too much. You weren't thinking last night, so don't think now. I should really treath her better. She deserves better. Why does she put up with all my crap?  
Breakfast. And all I can do is watch her from across the room. She looks so good. , white shirt and those white sneakers she wanted so bad. And I know for a fact she is wearing my necklace. But...She is wearing my ring? Was she wearing that all the time?  
Wait. Why is she talking to Kidou? Kidou. Out of all people in the world, it's him. If he touches her, I will kill him. Noone touches her. Not even you, Kidou. Oh no. What does he need from me now? Has she said something?  
"Fudou? What is wrong with you today?" That smile. He knows something. Stay cool. Breathe. "Nothing. What do you want?" "I just wanted to talk to you about something. Meet me at the field in ten?" Huh? What the hell was that about? I don't trust him.  
She promised me, she promised herself to me. But.. Do I really deserve to be with her? I think I'm gonna loose it. I'm going crazy. Over her. My best friend. My first love. The love of my life. And she's walking towards me. What should I do?  
"Hey baby, whatcha doing here? Tricked by Kidou?" That was stupid. Way to go, Fudou. You'll scare her off this way. Why is she looking at me like that? "Akio. You're still wearing my necklace?" She can make my name sound so good. "You're wearing it too, babe. Saw it last night". There are those hands again. I can't help it, I love it when she touches me. "I have never taken it off."  
I want her. Now. But when I try to pull her into my arms, she backed away. But I got you now, babe. You failed. I can't look into your eyes, but I will kiss you. Hope you'll understand. You're making me do things I would never do. You made me love you. You're kisses are to good. You're the only girl who can keep up with me.  
We're kissing again, but secretly we are also fighting. She wants to dominate me, but I can't let that happen babe. I have to keep on top of this. I don't care about losing, as long as I don't loose you. But why did you stop kissing me?  
I turn around. "Holy crap. Hi, Kidou. Sakuma." How long exactly have you been standing there? "Kidou. What took you so long?" Babe.. "What is going on between you two?" "You wouldn't understand." Course you wouldn't. I don't understand myself. But Sakuma, did you see that? She's mine.  
I can see how hard Sakuma is fighting to keep his tears inside. I feel kinda bad, but at the same time I feel like a winner. Kidou's just standing there, looking confused and shocked. Well, if you hadn't make us wait this long, you would not have to see that.  
"Sakuma, you okay?" Why does my babe care so much? "Fine. Gotta go." He is so not okay. "Sweetie, you take care of Kidou while I'll talk to Sakuma. And don't hurt him." She was going to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. "Don't make him touch you." I know for sure my voice gor scary. She gave me a kiss on my cheek before walking away.  
"Fudou? Care to explain what I just saw?" I tried to remain calm, but it didn't work. "Why?" Kidou gave me a look and said; "You know, if you love her you -" I didn't even let him finish. Like Hell, I'm gonna take love advice from him. "I don't need to listen to this crap. But let me tell you this; you talk, I kill." Kidou wasn't impressed. Probably cus I'be said that before.  
It doesn't matter anyway. Kidou is not a treath to me. On the field, maybe. But off the field, I could bring him to his knees in a second. "Are you in love with her?" "...Dunno. Could be." Am I? "You look like you are, Fudou." Shut up. "Said I dunno, Kidou." This is not good. Not at all.  
I sighed. What am I suppost to do now? I looked at Kidou, considering to tell him our story. But something was holding me back. Can I trust him? Kidou was just waiting for me to talk. Sigh. ''Kidou?'' ''Yeah?'' ''..What if I am in love with her?''  
He didn't say anything for a while. If he was suprised, he didn't show it. ''Damned Fudou, you've got it bad. Never thought you would ever love a girl this much.'' I looked beside me, where he was. ''.. Me neither. But I've known her for almost all my life. Maybe it's only natural. If you spent so much time together, you'll learn how to love someone, right?'' I don't know who I was trying to convince, him or myself.  
''So, tell me your story, Fudou. Tell me about you guys.'' I wasn't going to tell him, but then I thought of something. ''I'll have to ask her. It's something we have to tell together.'' Does he understand? ''Kay.'' Without realizing we walked to the river. I saw Sakuma sitting with her next to him. They weren't talking, just sitting. I wanted to walk over, but Fudou stopped me. He gave me an meaningfull look. ''If you ever wanna talk.. I'm your friend, you know.''


	6. Let's tell a story

I found Sakuma sitting at the riverside. As I came to sit next to him, he looked up. ''Please, leave me alone for a while. I don't wanna talk to you.'' ''I know, and I'm sorry you had to see that. You don't have to talk to me, I just wanna make sure you're okay.'' It sounded so cheezy, but I couldn't find something better to say. And I meant it. I never wanted to hurt Sakuma, he's such a nice guy.

Before I could say anything more, Fudou and Kidou appeared in front of us. They sat down, Fudou next to me and Kidou next to Sakuma. I gave him a questioning look, but he just looked away. ''Babe, maybe we should tell them?'' It wasn't a question. I really didn't want to, but I didn't had a choice. ''..Fine. You start.''

''Okay, euhm.. I was 5 when we met. My father had left my mother and me and my mum got sick. Her father was a friend so she asked him to take care of me. And he did. She was only 4 when I first saw her. She was playing some game, dressing up as a princess with a pink dress and this pink crown on her head. We became friends. We slept in the same room everynight, even though I had my own room. After 3 years my mum died. I stayed with her and her father.''

I smiled. He still remembered that first meeting? That's incredible. Not like I forgot, but still. I continued the story. "After his mother died, I bought these necklaces for us. I never took it off after that day. We went to the same elementary school, but when we grew older he went to Teikoku and I went ro Raimon. But we did everything together; playing soccer, making homework. Even cleaning the house. My dad worked alot so it was just the two of us most of the time. He became my best friend."

"We lived together, happily. But Akio changed. He started to get into fights with older boys and he often came home with bruises all over his body. But he always came home. That was all that mattered to me. When we were 13, he.. He asked me something."

I couldn't go on. I was filled with these emotions that I held back all those years. Fudou saw it and took over. "We were getting so close to each other, that I kinda proposed to her. We were young, but I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. I gave her this ring." He held up my right hand. On my ringfinger was a silver ring with 3 shiny stones.

"I said yes. But we never dated. I promised him to marry him, when we were older. And I want to keep that promise. But, I fell in love with someone else. Fudou was so angry, he didn't talk to me for almost a week. And when he found out thay my 'boyfriend' was cheating on me, he almost killed him. But there was even more."

I stopped for a moment to catch my breathe. I hadn't told anyone about this. Fudou was the only person who knew. "You don't.. You don't have to tell them, babe." His voice was calming me down. "I have to."

"It took me about three months before I told Fudou what happend. That guy I was seeing, he was a jerk. Not just a jerk, he was just an ass. He tried to.. rape me. And he succeeded."

I could feel their eyes on me. They were all silent. Fudou put his arms around me. "It's okay babe. He's gone. He will never hurt you again." After all these years, he's still getting angry about it. I know he blames himself, for not being able to protect me. But it wasn't his fault.

"As soon as I found out, I went to find him", continues Fudou. "I would have killed him on the spot, if he didn't attack me. We fought for a while, when she found us. But during our fight, he dropped his gun. I never thought she would pull the trigger."

"You killed someone?" Sakuma sounded confused. "He deserved it." "You should have seen her. She went crazy. She kept hitting him, untill he started to bleed. She broke both his nose and jaw, with her bare hands. It was frightening. I think that was when I decided to give everything to make her happy."

The guys were staring at me with those huge eyes. They obviously didn't expect something like that. "I'm not a killer. But I know I can be." "That's terrible. I feel so bad for you. He got what he deserved." Sakuma was getting mad. He is so sweet.

"Why didn't you just asked her to be your girlfriend?", Kidou asked. "Well first of all, I wanted to make her happy. And being so young, I would have hurted her. And second, she would have said no. She had already promised to marry me, and I knew she would keep that was already mine."

"Really? So that's why you took these girls home? 'Cause you knew I would marry you?" I was smiling. "Nope. Was just trying to make you jealous." That guy. Kidou smiled. He saw us having fun again. Then he asked something that got us quiet. "So.. Have you two slept together?"

Damn you, Kidou Yuuto. I turned away, blushing. And so did Fudou, which made Kidou almost choke in his laughter. "You have slept together. I knew it. When?" "Last night, Kidou. Suprised you didn't hear anything." Fudou was so going to die. I softly pushed him away, what made him in the grass. "Two years ago. And since then, alot. He was my first." God, I don't know why I said that.

"She was my first too, you know. And ever since that first time, I haven't slept with any other girl. Just with the love of my life." I looked up to his eyes. ""My princess." That made me blush. He used to call me his princess when we were younger. Only the thought of those times make me smile.

"So what are you gonna do now? Are you like, together?" "Nope, Sakuma. We are not dating. I'm not ready for a serious relationship, and God knows he is not ready. We just wanna have some fun for now. Together. And it is working out pretty well."

I did notice Kidou looking at Fudou. "Babe? There is something I nees you to know. You know I love you, right? But I've never been in love with you. Untill, I don't know. Few days ago. Everything has changed. I am in love with you."

I couldn't say anything. Instead I just pulled him into my arms and kissed him softly. We stayed like that for sone minutes before I found the words. "I fell in love with you too."


	7. A day at the beach

Today coach gave us the day off, so no practise. At least, not with him. Endou thought different. Knowing him, he would have spend all day doing tire practise. If we didn't stop him and force him to go to the beach with us. And us being me, Sakuma, Fudou, Haruna, Kidou, Natsumi, Fuyukka, Aki and Gouenji.

When we finally reached the beach, it was already unbearable hot. And to make matters even worse, it looked like everyone was at the beach. And I mean everyone. The intire Inazuma Japan was there. We weren't expecting that. This was not going how I wanted.

Before I knew it, I found myself sitting in between Natsumi and Fuyukka. The sand was warm and comforting, but the sun was way too hard. I put on my sunglasses and looked around. They're were so many people on the beach.

"So, shall we go swimming?" Fuyukka looked like she was burning. "Sure, let's go", I said. The water was cooling. We played a bit before I decided to go a little further from the shore. I dived underwater as I felt someone pulling me deeper. Who the hell?

By the time I got back into breathing space, I was freaked out. And it didn't help realizing Kidou was behind me. "What on Earth do you think you're doing, Kidou?" I was still shocked. "You were going too far, just made sure stayed close."

"Okay." "Okay." Kidou was still standing next to me. He wasn't wearing his goggles, so I was able to see his eyes. They are beautifull. "Kidou. Why don't you ditch the goggles? You have nice eyes." ".. It's to improve my game strategizing." "We are on the beach."

Kidou looked around. "Have you seen Haruna?" "No, I'll go look for her." I made my way out of the water as I felt Fudou watching me, but I didn't feel like looking around. I couldn't find Haruna either. However, I did find Gouenji laying down in te sand. I made my way towards him and sat down.

"Have you seen Haruna?", I asked immediatly. Gouenji wasn't responding. He looked like he was thinking about something. Gouenji is the most mature of all these guys. He doesn't talk much, only when he really has to say something. But he is smart. And nice. "Well, I'll leave you with your thoughts. Gotta go find Haruna, before Kidou calls the police for his missing sister."

"She's at the ice cream trunk." I looked at Gouenji with a confused look in my eyes. "Could you tell her to meet me here?" What is going on between them? Could it be that Gouenji..? Nah, probably not. Right?

I found the icecream trunk and told Haruna to meet Gouenji. They would be fine, I thought. But all I wanted to do now was get back into the sea and cool my head. Before I could make a move, I was grabbed from behind. Fudou.

"What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for his games right now and he realized that. "Let's go for a walk." We walked in silence, but I could feel his glares to me. Finally he spoke. "What are we gonna do? You know, about us?" I opened my mouth to answer, but yeah. What was I suppost to say? I wasn't sure about anything right now.

"Akio, I don't know. I love you so much, but I don't think we should get together now. Not yet. I don't want you to change." He smiled. God, he has such a seductive smile. "So, we're just gonna have some more fun?" Thank God he understood. "Yeah." "Let's go then." With these words he grabbed my hand and took me to the other side of the beach.

It was suppost to be empty, but we both heard voices. Familiar we came closer, I recognized Endous' voice. "That's not true. I do care about you." Wait. What? Our beloved captain is in love? Fudou tried to get closer but I pulled him back. "I know. But you care more about soccer. This relation is not gonna work, you know." Natsumi.

I can't say I'm shocked. I knew Endou had a thing for Natsumi, but honestly.. I laughed. Fudou looked at me while walking back. "So much for some quality time." I had a idea. I sat down in the sand and pulled Fudou closer. "What are you planning to do, babe?"

I really wasn't planning anything. I just wanted to tease him a bit. As an answer to his question, I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Slowly making my way to his neck. Before he realized what I was doing, my lips kissed that sensitive spot, right under his ear. I knew that was going to leave a mark, but I kept going. Untill he turned around.

His eyes were dark, darker than normally. He looked at me with a hungry glare. His lips came down on mine, harder than I ws used to. But I didn't care. I kissed him back and within a few seconds he gave in to me. That suprised me, Fudou never gives in. When I pulled back, he was staring at me.

"You okay?" "Yeah." "Liar." He smiled. He knew I wouldn't fall lies. "Babe, what are you doing to me?" His voice was soft, gentle. Totally not him, but it suits him. "Fudou.." He reached down and rested his head on my lap. The dress I was wearing was a little too short, so parf of his head landed on my bare legs. It felt good.

He didn't say anything for a while, but he took my hand and covered his eyes with it. "The sun is too bright." He sounded just like the little Fudou I had known for all my life. I missed that. His chest moved up and down slowly. It looked like he was asleep. But he wasn't.

Half an hour passed before he opened his eyes again. He stood up and pulled me back into his arms. "Let's head back to the others." We walked back, still in silence. "Hey lovebirds. Where have you guys been?" Tsunami. I wonder why he wasn't surfing? "Lovebirds?" Tsunami sweatdropped. "Yeah. You're holding hands." I looked down at my hand. He was right. We were holdinf hands.

Fudou looked just as suprised as I did. "When.. How?" "Dunno.." He whispered something in my ear. "Might as well make it official now, right?" He was teasing me again. As he was about to speak, I slowely moved my head in front of him. "Guys, there is something -" He couldn't finish this sentence, because I pushed my lips against his.

He didn't hesitate. His hands moved down to my waist, to my hips and back. Our eyes were closed. And for a moment, for a small moment I thought about asking him on a date. But I didn't. We pulled back. "Woooooww. Unexpected." Still don't know who that was. I was too busy giving Fudou a look and whispered: "You wanted to play the love game. Don't play with a girl who knows how to play better"

I gave him my sweetest smile. I was lightly aware of the rest of the team staring at us. Fudou gave me his famous smirk. "You got me..You are so gonna pay for this." "Don't hate the player, hate the game."


	8. Locked-up

I seriously start to dislike this coach. Why aren't we allowed to leave our rooms? I mean, our first match is tomorrow, and we stil have so much to work on. And he just locked us in our rooms. Well, not exactly, but we are not allowed to leave the building.

So now I'm laying down on my bed, being bored and annoyed. Thank God it isn't as hot as it was yesterday, that would probably kill me. And now I have nothing more to write about. See, everything is so boring. I'm so happy I bought my laptop with me.

As I was going through my pictures, someone knocked on my door. "Yeah?" The door flew open, only to reveal Hiroto standing there. "Hey Meteor Boy, what's up?" I know he hates to be called that. "Hmp. I am bored. What are you doing?" I smiled. "Nothing really. Being bored. How's the rest doing?" I asked.

"Well.. Kazemaru is doing something weird with his hair. Gouenji is writing a letter to his sister, Kidou is with Endou and I saw Sakuma and Fudou watching a movie downstairs. As for the rest.. I don't know." ".. You have been to everyones' rooms?" "I'm bored!" Hiroto sounded frustrated, which made me smile. And I got an idea.

I grabbed my phone and hit speeddial. "Hey babe, come on up and bring Sakuma, Kidou, Kazemaru and co." Before he could answer I closed thr phone. "What are you up to?" "Well, since we are all bored, let's play a game." Playing a game with me is never a good thing. It will either end in a fight, or me revealing everyones darkest secrets.

Fudou came into the room with the rest. I made some space so we could all sit on the bed. "We are going to play a game. Truth or dare." "Why?" Kazemaru didn't look like he wanted to be here. "Because I am bored." Fudou smiled. Yeah, he knew what I was up to. "Okay,I'll start. Shina, truth or dare?" ".. Truth."

"That's not fair. I already know everything about you. You have to do a dare." Fudou sounded like a little child. "Just ask your question, Akio." "Well.. Why do you always have to win?" ".. I don't always have to win. I just always have to win when I'm against you", I pointed out. "Gouenji. Truth or dare." Gouenji gave me a glare. "Dare?" "You have to let your hair down, for one full day. No spikes."

Gouenji didn't look happy about it, but he figured it could have been worse. So he agreed. Next was Sakuma, who said truth. "Why did you reject all these girls?" Sakuma turned red. "Because I wasn't in love with them, so I had no reason to play with their feelings." Like I said, a real gentleman.

"Kidou, why are you so protective of your sister?" "Why do you care, are you after her or something?" "Kidou, calm down. Kazemaru is already in love with someone else, okay." He's not, but it's the best way to save him right now. "Okay. Well, I lost her once and I just don't want that to happen again. She's my sister and I am the one who should protect her." Nice said, Kidou.

Hiroto looked frightened. It was his turn and Kidou just asked him if he ever kissed a guy. Hiroto didn't really have to answer that, his red cheeks said enough. But now everyone wanted to know, who. I moved closer to him and whispered: "Midorikawa?" He just nodded. "Okay, next."

"Kazemaru. I dare you to cut your hair." Fudou was being evil. We all know , Kazemaru would rather die. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No. Make another dare, I'm not cutting my hair." I don't think I have ever seen Kazemaru angry, but Hell I know I don't want to see him angry again. "Fine. Call the person your in love with and confess."

Kazemaru sighed and pulled out his phone. He dailed a number and put it on speaker. It kept ringing and went to voicemail. Too bad. Even I wanted to know who he called. "Fudou. Truth or dare." "Dare." Kidou had this even smile on his face. "I dare you to french kiss the person who means the most to you. Now."

That was evil. Since not everyone knew about us yet, and we weren't dating in the first place we hadn't told everyone. Just some people knew, after that thing on the beach. Fudou gave Kidou a death glare and pulled me into his arms. "He's gonna regret he gave me this dare."

Fudous' lips were soft as ever. He knows exactly how to make me weak, but so do I. As our lips were locked, I softly pushed him back so he landed his head on my lap. My hair blocked their view so Fudou took the hair elastic I had on my wrist and slowly locked my hair into it. And all that, without stopping the kiss.

When I felt his tongue against my lips, a shiver went down over my body. I opened my mouth and answered his kiss by playing around with his tongue. My fingers were in his hair and my other hand was holding his cheeks, which were a dark shade of red by now. As I was about to turn my head to deepen the kiss, I heard Kidou. "You can stop now."

I felt Fudous' lips changing into a smirk against mine, so I just held up my hand and gave him a wait sign with my hand. And kissed Fudou again. And again. And again. Eventually we had to stop due to lack or air. Both of us breathing heavily stared at eachother for a while. Nobody spoke.

"Whos' turn was it?" Fudou asked innocently. Still no answer. I turned my head away, so I didn't burst out laughing. There Kidou. You may be great playmaker, but it's one of you against two of us. We will be waiting for your next move. "Yeah euhm, I think I'm gonna go back to my euhm room." Kidou looked really beaten.

As soon as Kidou stood up, everyone else followed. Leaving me and Fudou alone. He gave me a seductive look and raised his eybrown. "Baaaabe? I'm hungry." "Go get something to eat." Before I knew it, he was on top of me. "Hey, I'm no food." "But you are delicious." And he bit my neck, leaving a red mark. And bitemarks. Thanks, Akio.


	9. Without words

Today was our first match. We were up against Australias' Big Waves. It was a hard match, their tactics are pretty amazing. We were all getting worried, because we couldn't break through their defense. It's mostly thanks to Kidou that we did. And coach, for locking us in our rooms.

We won with 2-1, so everyone was happy and celebrating. But I wasn't. I don't know what happened to me, but I was scared. While the others were celebrating, I went tothe showers. I didn't even bother to turn the lights on, I just stood there. And then I saw a mirror.

When I looked at the mirror, I didn't see myself. Well, it was me in the mirror, but it wasn't. It was weird. I saw the girl I was years ago. When Fudou was fighting these boys and I was fighting myself. I felt frustrated and scared. Before I knew it, I smashed ny fist into the mirror.

As I watched my hand turn red from the blood, I realized it felt good. That scared me even more. Somehow I managed to get into a shower and turned it on. Slowly I let my back slide down, against the wall. I don't know how long I sat there. I didn't notice my clothes getting soaked due to the water.

Suddenly I heard someone calling out for me. I didn't react. Then I saw Fudous' silhouette in the doorway. He said nothing. He walked up to me and sat down next to me underneath the running water. I stared at him with blank, emotionless eyes. He knew I was frighted.

His hand reached out for mine, when he saw the blood. I think it scared him. He pulled my hand under the water and I watched the blood run down my arm, drops landing on our clothes. I didn't feel the pain.

Fudou slowely turned my head so I was facing him. We weren't talking, but I was crying. I hadn't cry for years. "You were screaming." I gave him a look of suprise. As far as I know, I didn't scream. But then again, my memory of today is a bit blurry.

Fudou knew I wasn't going to answer. He pulled me over, so I was sitting between his legs with mt head resting on his shoulder. Tears were still running down my cheeks and there was nothing he could have done to stop them.

Slowly I calmed down. Not being able to do or say anything, I turned my head to look at him. Suddenly I wanted to break free from his hold. I started to move my body away from him, but he held on. He pulled his arms tighter around me, as if he was scared to let me go.

My legs were shaking when I finally managed to get up. If he wasn't holding me, I would have fallen down. But I wanted to fall. I wanted to fall and never hit the ground. Fudou wasn't letting go, which made me feel trapped by him. I tried to loose his grip on me, but he was stronger.

We stood there, under thr cold shower, fighting. I wanted him to let go, he wanted to hold on. With tears in my eyes I fell back down, dragging him along with me. This wasn't working. I could feel my body shaking. It felt like the last strenght I had, was taken away from me.

Fudou turned his head to see why I stopped fighting. I stared back into his eyes, silently asking for help. Instead of saying anything, Fudou leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss ever. I could have drowned in that kiss. I would have drowned, if he didn't pull back.

I rested my head back on his chest and he softly wiped away my tears. They kept coming. I was getting desperate. Why was I crying in the first place. Why had he, he of all people, come to find me. Why couldn't he just let me be alone?

After what seemed to be hours, he helped me up. "You're gonna catch a cold. And you should get your hand checked." His voice was soft, his concern was clear. He did care about me. What was I so afraid of?

I didn't even bother to change. Fudou grabbed my hand and me walked back to the main building. Everyone was looking for us, but when we stepped in, noone said a word. They were shocked to see us like that.

I walked up to Haruna and Aki. " please take a look at my hand?" I know my voice was nothing more than a whisper, but they understood. A few minutes later they had taped my hand and I went to my room. I didn't feel hungry anyway.

As I was laying on my bed, I heard Kidou call me for diner. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was dark. I was still wearing my soccer uniform. I decided to take a shower and change. When I tried to get out of the bed I saw Fudou laying beside me. He was asleep.

I got in and out of the shower in 10 minutes. I layed down back on the bed and immediately felt Fudous' arms around me. He was awake now, but we still didn't say a word. I crawled deeper into his arms, trying to find that safe feeling he used to give me. But it was gone.

Next time I woke up, I didn't move. I heard voices in the room. Kidou and Fudou. "She's been like this all day, Kidou. I don't know what to do." "You did fine. You comforted her when you found her, right. You didn't leave her, even when she fought you. You have bruises on your arms because you didn't let go. You are the only one who cqn help her."

"Kidou, she scares me. I don't think she remembers any of it. Her eyes.. She looked.. Death." God, did I scare him? I held onto his shirt, tighter. I felt both their eyes on me. Fudou slowely moved away. "Don't leave me." "I'll be back."

Fudou got up and dragged Kidou to the hallway, making sure to door behind him. But I could still hear everything they said. "I think you should stay with her tonight. She is already scared, who knows what she could do to herself." "Kidou, I can't save her.. All I do is drag her down into my own problems. She deserves better."

"You're a completely clueless moron, Fudou. Didn't you say you love her? Didn't you say you will protect her? You are her best friend. She needs you." "But, what should I say to her?" ".. Nothing. Lookw like you two don't need words."

"I saw you guys at the showers. I was worried so I tried to find you. You try care about her, and she needs you. Just be with her." Fudou came back to bed, watched me sleep and sighed. "You're my angel." I felt his soft lips on my forehead and a smile appeared on my face. "Sweetdreams, babe."


	10. Emotions taking over

When I woke up this morning, the sun was already shining. It looked like it was going to be a nice day. And it would, except for the fact that I didn't remember anything that happened yesterday.

I knew something happened. Something important happened, but I just couldn't remember. I tried to get up and fell back into the pillows, but before my head made contact with the soft fabric someone catched me.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Fudou sounded concern. "I'm okay. Why do you like you expected something else?" "Do you remember anything from yesterday?" I tried to think. "Yeah, the match with Big Waves. But what happened afterwards?"

Fudou nodded. He handed me my dairy. "Read the last pages. You woke up in the middle the night and wrote it." I looked at him in disbelieve. "You have read my diary?" Fudou has always respected my privacy and he knows I don't keep secrets from him. So why did he read my diary?

"Just read it, right? I'll be taking a shower." Fudou walked away and I opened my diary. I flipped to the last pages and started to read. As I was reading, my eyes widened. This didn't happen, right? This couldn't have happened. But it had. And the prove of it was my heavily taped hand.

Without knocking I entered the bathroom and rested my back against the wall. "You almost done, Fudou?" "Coming." He stepped out of the shower and looked at me. Thank God he did put on a towel. He was waiting for me talk, but it took me a while before I found the words.

"Fudou, I am so sorry. I should have known better." While I said these words, I knew it was a mistake. Fudou raised one eyebrown and asked "Why?" "I scared you and I don't even know why. You shouldn't care about me so much."

I wanted to walk away, but he stopped me. "Don't do this to me. Don't you dare to say I shouldn't care." His voice was getting harder. Great, I had hurt him once more. After all he has done for me, all I did was hurt him. I am the worst friend someone ever.

Fudou walked back and started to dress up. I looked at myself in the mirror. What happened to me? To us? I realized my eyes were still red from crying so much. My face looked greyish and my hair looked as if it wanted to crawl off my head.

"You should take a shower and get downstairs for breakfast." "Yeah. Be there in 10." As Fudou left the room I sat down on the edge of the bed. I really needed to talk to him, but what could I say? My words just seem to make everything worse.

After breakfast everyone went their seperate ways. I didn't feel good enough to go outside so I stayed in the living room. Fudou needed to talk to Kidou and told me he would be back soon. I tried to clean my head, so I put on my headphones.

Suddenly I felt like crying again. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears, but off course I failed. "Why does he care so much? Why can't he just let me be? He should know better than to love me."

Through my tears I didn't see Fudou standing at the door. His expression was a mix of care, love and anger. He walked up to me and held me in his arms. He hugged me so tight I was afraid he would break me into tiny pieces.

"Please, let me go. You should go away." With every word I spoke, he seemed to tighten his hold on me. "I won't leave you. Not ever. Now tell me what's wrong. Tell me who hurt you so much." I couldn't answer. And even if I could, I wouldn't. I couldn't tell him I was crying because of him. It would break his heart.

I turned my head away from him. I knew if I didn't answer him, he would get mad but I kept silent. "Goddamned Shina. Talk to me." His face turned red from now. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"Don't you dare to walk away from me. Don't you dare. I tried everything, everything to make you happy. And now you won't talk to me. What have I done wrong? What happened? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I love you, you damned." I knew I was screaming, but I didn't care anymore. I had enough of it. "I want you out of my life and I want you to hold me and I.. I.. Just let me go." "No." "Akio, please" I was begging him to let me go, but he didn't move away. Instead he took my head in his hand and softly pushed me back against the wall.

"I would do anything for you. But I won't let you go. Tell me the truth. You aren't the type of girl to cry over something that's not important. You never lied to me, and now you're keeping secrets from me. What do you want me to do?"

He sounded really desperate and confused. But the truth was, I didn't know what I wanted from him. I was to even think about it. "I don't know. My head is exploding." "Don't listen to your head, what does your heart say?"

Finally I looked at Fudou and what I was made me flinch. He was crying. Fudou was crying because of me. "Don't cry. I hate to see you sad." "I'm not sad. I care about you and it hurts to see you like this. All I want is to help you, but you keep pushing ? Have I done something wrong? Have I hurt you?"

"No, Fudou. You haven't. You have always been here for me. You always had my back and I am so thankfull to have you. I am sorry for making you feel this way. I don't deserve to be with you."

"Don't. Don't say that. We are friends, Shina. And friends have each others back, no matter what. I don't believe what you are saying. You put up with all crap for all these years, without complaining. I never realized how much you mean to me. So, I would be the one not deserving your love."

With these words he spoke, I was finally able to tell him my fears. I know how proud he is and it costed him to say these words. "Akio. I love you. And more important, I need you. I am so scared that one day you will leave me. That I loose you."

I started to cry again. "Please, don't every leave me." Fudou put his hands back around my waist. "Babe. I will never leave you. Never. You're my angel. My princess. The love of my life. And I love you so much."

Before I could say more, he gently pushed his lips against mine. It was his way of saying: "I love you. I'm sorry for not realizing. I need you as much as you need me. I will protect you forever."


	11. What is going on?

The days passed by and we were training hard. Everyone was improving fastly and the team was functioning as one. Everything seemed right and I got suspicious. Things can never stay this good for so long. I something to happen, and I was right.

It was the day before our last match of the prelims. So far we had lost one, but if we didn't win this match, we would not make it to the final tournament. And, the match was against Italia's team. Endou was really excited to go against Fidio, and I have to admit, that guy is pretty good. And fun to watch.

I was watching them train, while Gouenji asked me to come with him. Fudou immediatly went on defend-mode, wanting to know what Gouenji wanted. I'm used to his behavior, he is so protective of me. It is really cute. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked with Gouenji outside.

He asked me to come with him, but he didn't talk. As we were walking I shot a glance at him, but it is quite hard to figure Gouenji out. Too bad for him, I grew up with Fudou. "What is on your mind, Gouenji?" He was completly lost in his thoughts, so he half jumped up when I talked. "You didn't ask me to come with you for nothing, right?"

"It's.. It's not important. Let's just head back." Yeah, right. As if I was going to believe that. But I didn't say anything. We walked back in silence, but before I opened the door to our lodge he grabbed my arm. I let go of the door and turned aroud to face him, a questioning look in my face.

"Thank you. For walking with me." I didn't understand anything of it. "Why?" He gave me a forced smile. "I was stuck on some thoughts, but that walk cleared everything for me. So thanks." "Stop faking smiles and telling lies, Gouenji. What is wrong?" He obviously wasn't expecting me to see through all of that.

"You can fool everyone, but not me. Though, your fake smile is almost as cute as that real smile." I couldn't help myself, it was true. Gouenji has a beautiful smile, and he knows it. But that was not the point. I was trying to make him talk. He sat down on the porch and sighed.

"I did something stupid, and now I have to be a man and take the consequens. That's all. I hurt someone who didn't deserve it." Gouenji hurt someone? Sure, he kicks balls at people when their not focussing,but that's his way of helping. And it is effective. But he wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. Never.

"Okay.. Will you tell me the whole story?" ".. No, not yet. I will fix everything first and then I'll tell you." With those words he stood up and walked back inside. I smiled. That guy really is a mistery. Even to me. But, Gouenji, I accept the challenge. I will find a way to understand you.

With that smile I walked back to my room. As soon as I entered my room, Fudou grabbed me from behind and hugged me. I gave a him a kiss and said "I'm gonna take a shower, yeah babe. You wait here." He nodded and laid down on my bed.

After I was done showering, I went back into my room, wearing my sweatpants and Fudous' sweatshirt. Fudou looked up and stared at me. "Is that my shirt?" "Yeah. You shouldn't leave your clothes in my room", I answered softly. "Well, it does look good on you. But, it would look even better on the floor." He said with a smirk.

That was not gonna happen. He was here to ask what Gouenji wanted, and beside, we didn't have the time for that anyway. So I sat on the ground in front of the mirror with my back leaning against the bed. Fusou sat in the bed and started stroking my hair. I watched hin in the mirror, but as soon as his hands reached my neck, I closed my eyes.

I told Fudou about what Gouenji said to me, and he looked as puzzled as I. It was fun though, to see that look on his face. "Just leave it, he will talk once he is ready." Fudou was right and I knew it. But off course, I couldn't just let it rest. We decided to head down. If was almost time for diner and we were hungry.

As soon as we were downstairs we heard Endou talk to Gouenji. We stayed out of sight so we couls listen. "Tell me you didn't do that. Say you are lying." Endou sounded like he was really, and I mean really, hurt. I never heard him talk like that before.

"Endou. I said I'm sorry. I never wanted that to happen, I never wanted to hurt you." "But you did." I exchanged looks with Fudou. He didn't seem to know what was going on either. Gouenji, I thought. What mess have you gotten yourself in to?

I can't help but worry about both of them. So during diner, I kept an eye on both of them. They weren't talking to each other, but they were giving each other those looks. Gouenji didn't look like he felt comfortable. Neither did Endou. I decided to go talk to Endou after diner.

As soon as diner was over, Gouenji dissapeared to his room. Endou, on the other hand, stayed in the living room. He was obviously upset about something. I winked Kidou and dragged him to the hall. "So you noticed to," he said when I told him about it. "I'll go talk to Gouenji, you find a way to talk to Endou."

So the first step was to figure out what happenes between them. How should I ask about that? Endou always has one thing on his mind, and that is soccer. So what better way to confront him, than through is hjs game?

I walked up to where Endou was sitting and sat down next to him. He didn't even seem to notice me, but that gave me the time to observe him. His eyes were fixated on the soccer ball in his hands, but I don't think he really saw it. His hands were slightly shaking. He must be feeling angry.

"Captain? Want to go play with mr for a bit?" Endou looked at me in suprise, as if he just saw me. Which, he did. "Euhm, what? Soccer? No, not now. I'm not in the mood." Endou not willing to play? Damn. This js bad. I decided to leave him and went to find Kidou.

He was sitting in the kitchen with Fudou. "Seems like you were just as unsuccesful as I was?" I asked. "Gouenji.. He said he wasn't in the mood to play soccer." "Endou said the exact same thing." We looked T each other.

"This is bad."


	12. Secrets and broken promises

The next day. I still don't know what is going on with Endou and Gouenji, but it is infecting the team. Endou is the pillar of emotional support, while Gouenji is the one to make everyone feel good. He is like the big brother. And those two not working together properly, is causing problems.

So instead of joining practise I am sitting in the benche with Kidou and Fudou. Endou is letting every ball through and Gouenji keeps on missing. This is bad. Our Italian match is this afternoon and our main striker and captain/goalkeeper are fighting. Great.

Coach Kudou clearly had enough of those two and told them to leave the fields. Everyone was shocked, but I was expecting that. Before they left coach told them to sort out what was in their heads, otherwise he would not let them play in the match. I gave Kidou the signal and we went to do our jobs.

As Kidou followed Endou, I went to find Gouenji. Kidou thought it would be better if I talk to Gouenji, since he thinks he trusts me and because I'm a girl, he will open up to me easier. Well, I just hope it works. We have to figure this out, and fast.

I had a pretty good idea of where I could find Gouenji, so I went to the beach. I was right, as soon as I got of my scooter, I saw Gouenji sitting on the beach. His eyes were closed, but I could clearly see that he was sad. He shouldn't be sad, it doesn't fit him.

Without a word I sat down next to him and stared to the ocean. It was a beautiful view. I do understand why he came here, it was quiet and beautiful. But I needed him to talk. He had opened his eyes, but didn't talk to me. And by the looks of it, he wasn't planning on talking anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" ".. Nothing?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. Sigh. "Do you like soccer, Gouenji?" "I love soccer." "Then why would you risk not being able to play in this match? You know the team needs you. Tell me what is going on, then we will find a way to fix it. Together."

Gouenji didn't move. "Endou. How is he doing?" "Kidou is with him, why? Why is he angry at you?" "Because.. Because I did something stupid." We were going in cirkels. "Come on, we're going back." I reached out my hand to pull him up and walked back to my scooter.

"I didn't know you could drive that." "I got my license as soon as I turned 16. Just becausr Fudou got his, so we could race each other." I started to motor and made him sit behind me. "Hold on tight."

We were back at the lodge in 5 minutes. I locked the scooter and we went inside. As soon as I set foot inside, we were grabbed and pushed into the kitchen. "Endou and Kidou are talking there, you guys stay here." Fudou sounded annoyed. "Gouenji, what is wrong? You are gonna make us loose like this, you know that right?"

Secretly I really had to laugh. Fudou really loves soccer too. And he hates to loose. I knew he was getting a bit angry, but he seemed to had it under control. Fudou and Gouenji stared at each other for a while, but then I realised I could talk to him right now.

"You know he is right. We are gonna loose without your shoots. This intire team is counting on you. Tell us what's wrong and we will help you. Both of us." Gouenji let out a deep sight. And then, he finally started to talk.

"Endou is mad at me because I did something that really hurt him. I am a terrible friend." I knew this much. "What did you do?" ".. I kisses Natsumi. More like, let her kiss me. I didn't know Endou was watching. I don't even like her." My jaw dropped. Everyone knows Endou has a secret crush on Natsumi.

"You don't screw up much, but when you do you do it big." I kicked Fudou under the table. He can be so heartless. "Yeah.. He doesn't want to talk to me and I don't know how to apologize. I broke his heart."

"No, you didn't. She had already broken up with him." This seemed to be news for Gouenji. "What do you mean?" Fudou and I shared a look. How come Gouenji didn't know about their break up? Endou did tell him, right? They are best friends. This is getting weirder every second.

"They broke up that day at the beach. Actually, Natsumi broke up with Endou. She said something about soccer being Endous' only love." Gouenji looked worried. "But.. Endou is still in love with her." Yeah, we already got that. "Go talk to him. Either you go, or I go. You guys can't let a girl get between you. You're suppost to be best friends."

Gouenji just nodded. I think he didn't understand yet, so I winked at Fudou and pointed to the door. He understood and went to see how things were inside. In the meantime I made myself some hot choco and gave Gouenji some tea. He doesn't like choco.

Fudou came back with a shocked face. "Ehm,, Kidou is coming." Before the words came out of his mouth, Kidou walked into the kitchen. He looked at Gouenji and shook his head. I knew enough. This is not gonna work out.

"You know, guys. We can just leave this and go back to practise. And then let coach take them from this match and we just work our asses of to win." That was an option. An bad option, but still  
There wasn't anything else we could do now..

Untill Fudou got up. He dragged Gouenji with him, into the livingroom where Endou was. Kidou and I followed in silence. Fudou pushed Gouenji on the couch, next to Endou and stood in front of them. I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know wheter I should stop him, or let him go on.

"You guys are being so selffish. You risk loosing this game, because of some stupid girl. What happened to friendship? What happened to 'we're all friends on the field'?" "But he-" Fudou didn't even care to let him finish. "Yeah, so he let the girl you love, kiss him. And how do you think he feels about it? You think he wanted to betray his best friend? You think he even wanted that kiss?"

Noone dared to say a word. I think we were all shocked to see Fudou like this. Yeah, we know he is agressive on the field, he like to talk trash, but when it comes to emotions he is usually the quiet one. Neither of us expexted this out of him. "Fudou, babe? You okay?"

"..Fine. You guys don't get up before you made this up. We have a match to win." Gouenji and Endou looked at each other. "He is right. I never wanted to kiss Natsumi. I am sorry I didn't stop her." "I know. I'm sorry, Gouenji. Are we okay?" Gouenji smiled at Endou. "Best friends forever."


End file.
